


It Feels Like Christmas, Part Four

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Family Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Alcoholic Parent, Mention of Death of a Parent, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: Cas and Dean are finally alone to exchange their carefully chosen Christmas gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Light angst (Dean talks about his father), some major feels about the gifts they've chosen, but mostly fluff. The Christmas portion has gotten a great response; thanks to all my readers and your kudos and lovely comments! I'm excited to hear what you guys think of the gifts!

"So what did you think of Jo?"

"She's lovely," Cas told him earnestly. "And completely terrifying."

Dean chuckled. "That's the best description of Jo I've ever heard."

Cas had consumed a fair amount of wine, and he felt nearly giddy. He scrunched down to the floor and scooted his torso under the bed.

Dean was cracking up. "Cas! What are you doing?"

Cas emerged with a grin and a wrapped gift. "I hid your present under the bed."

Dean turned to rummage through the dresser. "I hid yours in my sock drawer."

Cas clapped his hands. "Me first!"

Dean flopped down onto the bed and held out a small box. He tried to look casual as Cas peeled off the paper, but didn't quite succeed. 

The box contained a braided leather bracelet similar to one that Dean often wore, except that the leather was a slightly lighter color. It had a blue stone bead in the center and a few textured silver beads surrounding it. "Dean! I love it! It's like yours!" Cas slipped it on his wrist and admired it. "Did you have it made for me?"

"I did." Dean reached out and brushed his fingers over Cas's bracelet. "There's a story behind it, but it's a little heavy for Christmas Day. I'll tell it to you sometime, okay?"

Cas became very serious. "I would like to hear it now, Dean. Please?"

Dean huffed out a sigh. "All right, babe." He twined his fingers through Cas's. "I had mine made a few years ago. I was dating a girl named Cassie..."

"Wait, what?" Cas started giggling. "You dated a Cassie?"

"Shut up! What can I say, I have a type." Dean gave him a mock glare. "Anyway. Cassie made jewelry, so I had her make it for me. The blue beads are from a bracelet of my mom's." He hesitated, and Cas nodded encouragingly. "After my mom died, my dad started drinking pretty much right away. He was drunk at the funeral. I had to get Sam ready. I knew my mom would have been embarrassed if Sam and I didn't look decent in church. The day after the funeral, Dad put a lock on the door of their bedroom. He never went in there again that I know of; he started sleeping on the couch." Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, passing out on the couch."

Cas rubbed the back of Dean's hand with his thumb as he continued. "I didn't have anything of my mom's. Nothing to remember her by. Then one day, I found one of her bracelets on top of the bathroom cabinet. It wasn't valuable, or her favorite, or anything like that. But it was something, so I hid it in my room and kept it. And when I met Cassie, I had her make this. It's like having a little bit of my mom with me. Like she's watching over me." Dean smiled shyly at Cas. "And now, it's like she's watching over you too."

Cas clutched Dean's hand, and reached for his other one. "Dean. This is the best gift I've ever received. I understand how much this means to you. I will treasure it forever." He held his wrist next to Dean's to compare the bracelets. "The workmanship is very similar. Did Cassie make this one, too?"

Dean turned a little red. "Yeah, she did. I wasn't gonna mention that."

Cas grinned at him. "It's all right, Dean. I'm not jealous. I know you love me."

"Yeah, Cassie and I weren't like that, anyway. We were never serious. It didn't take long for us to figure out we were better off as friends. I had lost touch with her over the years, but Jess told me that she was selling her jewelry in a boutique downtown, so I got in touch with her that way. Asked her if she'd be up for a commission. She mostly works with metals now, but when I told her it was for my boyfriend, she though it was romantic."

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean. "It is. Thank you so much, Dean."

"You're welcome, baby. Merry Christmas."

"Now open yours!" Cas bounced up and down on the bed excitedly. "I want to see if you like it."

"Of course I'll like it, it's from you." Dean unwrapped the large, flat present to find a portfolio folder. "Cas! It's something you made, isn't it?" He carefully opened the porfolio and inhaled sharply. 

Dean's gift was a sketch of Sam and Dean as children. Dean was 9 or 10, Sam 4 or 5, and they were sitting on the front step of Bobby's old house. Dean's arm was slung around Sam's shoulders, and they were both smiling. As with all of Cas's artwork, the two brothers looked vibrant and alive. 

"Fuck," Dean whispered. "Oh, fuck." 

Cas bit his lip nervously. "Is it okay? I know you don't have many pictures of you and Sam from your childhood, and..."

"And none of us together," Dean whispered. "I mean, I'm sure there are some from when Sam was a baby, but I don't have them, and none of us after that. Shit, Cas. This is..." Dean was quiet for a minute. "This is something that I never thought I'd have."

Cas crept up quietly beside Dean and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "I called Bobby," he murmured. "He let me borrow some snapshots he took of you and Sam. He didn't have any of you together, either, so I kind of improvised. I liked how it turned out."

"It's beautiful, Cas. You're amazing. I should go out there right now and show it to Sam and Jess, but all I want to do stay right here with you. Let's just...let's just get ready for bed as fast as humanly possible, and then we'll lay down together."

"Are you saying you want to cuddle?"

"Damn it, Cas. Yes, I want to cuddle with you, okay? Will you prop the drawing up on the dresser so it won't fall over? I want to be able to see it."

"I hate that I didn't have time to get it framed."

"I don't. I mean, of course I'll have it framed, but this way I can see the pencil strokes better. I can touch it. It's more real that way. I'm glad I got to see it like this first." Dean tapped the drawing, very lightly, with a finger. "Jesus, there's so much detail. It's just like being there. It must've taken you so much time."

"You've been so good to me lately. I wanted to make something special for you."

Dean swatted Cas gently on the thigh. "C'mon, man. Pajamas. I want to cuddle you properly."

He didn't have to tell Cas twice, and in record time they were nestled together in bed. "Mmm, s'good, Cas. Hey, you're still wearing your bracelet."

"Mmm-hmm. I may never take it off."

"I'm glad you're here with us for Christmas. You kinda make the family complete."

"It's the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Yeah, me too." Dean rubbed his hand up and down Cas's arm. "Thank you, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean. For everything. I feel so safe with you."

"You are, babe. Always. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm gonna take you to the art supply store and watch you shop."

"Mmm. That sounds really hot." Cas's eyes were closed, but he was smiling.

"Actually, it does sound kinda hot. Don't judge me." Dean placed little kisses up and down Cas's neck. 

"Love you a lot."

"Love you more."

The last thing Dean saw as he went to sleep was his younger self, laughing, with Sam by his side. Everything was good.


End file.
